The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera halimifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Maxi Mauve Blue’.
The new Sutera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in George, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Suteras with large and attractive flowers.
The new Sutera originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 1998 of two unnamed selections of Sutera halimifolia, not patented. The new Sutera was chosen as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in July, 1999, in a controlled environment in George, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in George, South Africa since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.